Canada's birthday
by Black Flaming Love
Summary: 2010-up 2011-up
1. 2010

I'm tired, you know who owns Hetalia, you know America's will be coming out in four days, you dont know what some of these words are but you could guess, so please just enjoy and let me sleep?

* * *

Canada woke up one fine Canadian morning and stretched, a yawn escaping his slightly chapped lips. He snuggled into the covers, feeling lazy today.

"Oi, Cabrón." Canada groaned quietly at the noise, covering his face with his pillow. "Cabrón." The sound got a bit louder. Canada shifted a bit.

"WAKE UP AND SMELL THE SWEET SCENT OF YOUR BIRTHDAY MORNING AIR!" Canada fell out of bed with a small yelp. He peeked out of the mountain of blankets that went down with him.

"I told you to wake up, amigo," Mexico chuckled. America laughed loudly.

"You thought we'd forget 'bout cha, didn't cha?" America inquired.

"You _did_, Idiota!" Mexico shot back.

"Sh'up!" America shot back. He looked down at Mexico's belt. "And stop wearin' my clothes, Bastard!" He added.

Mexico's face became smug. "This is a belt, America, not clothing," he smirked.

"All the same, its mine!" America shouted, jabbing a finger into Mexico's chest.

"Who reminded you?" Canada asked softly.

"Someone who is hell-a awesome!" Prussia laughed, pushing in between Canada's feuding older brothers. "Hey, you thought I wouldn't remember you, Mousie?" Prussia inquired, making an exaggerated offended face.

"W-well, no one else does," Canada stuttered.

"The retard-bear doesn't count," Prussia dismissed. Kumajiro glared up at him.

"You better not go to sleep, Albino Bastard," it growled. Prussia shivered. Gilbird chirped angrily at the polar bear.

"Now, now, both of you apologize," Canada chimed, picking up Kumajiro.

"I'm sorry, _Kugiamo_," Prussia said in mock-shame, emphasizing the wrong name.

"I'm sorry too, person-I-don't-know," Kumajiro replied in the same way. Canada giggled.

"Okay! So…let's go somewhere!" Prussia announced.

"Where?" Canada asked.

"Disney Land!" Mexico and America cheered at the same time.

"It's Mousie's choice," Prussia told them. They pouted. Canada rested his head on Prussia's arm lovingly.

"Gil, we can go, right?" He asked. Prussia looked down at him. Canada made cute puppy-dog eyes, sticking out his lower lip in a cute pout. "Pwease~? Giw, pwease~? Giwbo~?" Prussia looked away, blushing.

"Okay, okay, I'll take you to Disney Land," he replied quickly.

"SCORE!" Canada shouted, exchanging high-fives with his older brothers. They went into the living room, where France was (of course) making sexual advances on England. America pulled England close to him, glaring at France.

"G-get off me, you-you bleeding git!" England spluttered. America laughed.

"Kay~, Iggy!" He sung, letting go. England brushed himself off and cleared his throat.

"Ahem, well, happy birthday, er, Canada," He stuttered. France pushed the Brit out of the way.

"Mon cher Mathieu~!" France cried, hugging the flustered nation. Prussia pulled the Frenchman away from Canada.

"Mousie doesn't need to be violated on his birthday, Franny. Any other day, but not on a special today," Prussia warned.

"Ouais, ouais, and tomorrow will be national France-Can't-Touch-Canada day, non?" France challenged.

"Possibly," Prussia glared. Canada tugged on Prussia's shirt sleeve.

"C'mon, Gil, let's go~!" He whined. Prussia nodded.

"Where are we going?" England asked.

Prussia called back over his shoulder, "Disney Land."

"Oh bloody hell."

* * *

After going on most of the rides, the three brothers, along with France, England, and Prussia had decided to go on some again. Splash Mountain, the Haunted Mansion (America sat out on that one), and the Pirates of the Caribbean (that was England's favorite) were some of the ones they went on.

"Come on, let's go on the Haunted Mansion again!" Canada begged Prussia. America hid behind England.

"I'm not!" He retorted.

"They aren't real ghosts, Cabrón!" Mexico urged. America pouted at him.

"Come on, you git, I'll hold your hand the entire time," England teased. America slowly nodded, much to their surprise.

"And after this, let's go to Sleeping Beauty's Castle for the fireworks," Prussia added. Canada smiled at him, causing him to blush.

France noticed that. "Actually, Mexico and I have somewhere else to go," France said quickly. Mexico whined as he was dragged away.

"I'm telling Papa Spain!" He complained. France rolled his eyes and continued to drag him.

"Well, that was strange," Canada frowned.

"A-CHOO!" Canada laughed as America rubbed his sore nose.

"I forgot you were sick," He smirked. America threw him the finger. "Thank you for the present," he added.

"Alright, let's get this over with," America muttered.

* * *

"AHHHH!" Canada glanced at Prussia. The Prussian quickly looked away from him. Canada frowned and turned to look at something else too.

"Will you stop shouting in my ear?"

"B-b-b-b-but i-i-i-i-it's sc-c-c-c-cary!"

"No it's not! I'm holding your hand, so-"

"AHHHH!"

"If you shout again, so help me God, you bloody twat, I'll-!"

"AHH-!" Suddenly, the scream was cut off. Canada frowned at Prussia. Prussia was equally as confused. What did England do to America? Something else popped out, and normally America would have screamed again like a little girl, but once again there was silence.

Both Prussia and Canada looked behind them at the two blondes. They were…kissing. Making out, actually. Canada turned around quickly, burying his face in Prussia's sweater. "Ew~!" He whined. Prussia snickered.

* * *

"Fireworks, fireworks, there will be fireworks at my birthday too!" America rambled on excitedly.

"Shut up, America," England grumbled. America thought about it.

"If I disobey you again, will I get the same 'punishment' as before?" America smirked. England's whole face went red.

Prussia dragged Canada away from the shouting Brit. They sat down on a bench, and sat in silence. They heard America's maniacal laughter from where they sat when the fireworks started. The bright colors lit up Canada's face more than it already was. Prussia took a deep breath.

'_I can do this; this will be awesome! Because I'm doing it! Yeah, it will be fine_,' Prussia reasoned with himself. Canada leaned his head on Prussia's arm. '_…shit_!'

"Gil, this has been the best birthday ever. I usually…usually spend my birthdays alone, so this…this means a lot to me," Canada mumbled, his voice getting all choked up.

Prussia leaned down and brushed his lips against Canada's own. Canada leaned into the kiss. As Prussia guessed from the sound of the Canadian's voice, the young blonde had started crying.

"Canada…Matthew, I love you," Prussia whispered in Canada's ear. Canada snuggled up to the Prussian.

"I love you too, Gil, so very much. Je t'aime," Canada smiled.

"Ich liebe dich," Prussia replied, trying to kiss Canada's cheek. Canada moved his head so Prussia was kissing his lips again.

"I think we've leveled up from the kiss on the cheek, oui?" Canada smirked.

"Oh, you dirty little Canadian," Prussia chuckled.

"Stop snogging up my son, Prussia!" England hissed. Prussia laughed, throwing Canada over his shoulder.

"Farwell, my friends! I'm off to seize Mousie's vitals!" Prussia called.

"EXCUSE ME?" England shouted back.

* * *

France smirked from his place in the bushes, setting down the camera. He turned to Mexico, who was texting.

"Who is that, Mexique?" He asked.

"Not Belarus," Mexico replied quickly.

"Oh, okay-what?"

* * *

"Gil?" Prussia looked over at the half-asleep Canadian in the passenger seat. "When we get home, can I top you?" He asked.

"No," Prussia snickered at the idea.

"But it _is_ my birthday." Prussia deadpanned.

"Fine…if you have enough energy," Prussia smirked to himself.

"Okay, thanks!" Canada chirped, fully awake.

"…damn it."


	2. 2011

a little angsty in the beginning...but it evens out

* * *

Prussia was asleep on the couch when Canada came home from the Canada Day festival with the Canadian flag painted onto his face. Canada felt bad for yelling at the albino earlier.

* * *

_"Why do I have to always hang out with you?" Canada mumbled. Prussia looked hurt._

_"I just want to spend every possible second with you, Mattie...I'm sorry."_

_"I know you do, and I love you, Gil, but damn it, I want to spend time away from countries sometimes! I want to go out and pretend I'm normal and have Canadian pride like a normal Canadian!" Canada ranted._

_"You say that like you don't want to be a country," Prussia noted._

_"Sometimes I don't! Sometimes I wish that Canada would just be taken over by Russia or America and that Canada would just dissolve!" Canada groaned. Terror filled Prussia's eyes._

_"Don't ever say that again, Matthew. You don't appreciate being a country, but when you're lying on a battlefield, feeling your land be devoured by an enemy, or even worse, a friend...when your life is slowly fading away and you know you're about to die...then you wish you were still a country," Prussia explained._

_"I hate all the responsibilities! You wouldn't know about those, because you never had them!" Canada snarled. Prussia turned around._

_"Go party and have fun, Matthew." Canada glared at his lover's back and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him._

* * *

Now that Canada stood in the doorway, watching the Prussian lying on the couch with his pillow and blanket and tear-tracks on his cheeks, he realized his mistake. He realized how he should have been sympathetic with Prussia when Prussia tried to warn him about not appreciating being a country, because Prussia knew what it felt.

If Germany hadn't come and nursed Prussia back to health and gave him a small part of East Germany, Prussia would have died. Not just Prussia, but Gilbert too. The man Canada, no, Matthew loved. And all Canada did was yell.

Canada knew why Prussia wanted every moment of his life to be with Canada. When he was younger, he never spent time with Holy Rome, and now Holy Rome was dead.

Canada went to the bathroom to get the face paint off, then came out and sat by the couch, contemplating whether he should wake Prussia up now or just talk with him in the morning. Hesitantly, he reached out a finger and poked Prussia in the shoulder.

Prussia's hand snatched Canada's finger before Canada could pull it back. Canada yelped and tried to get his finger out of the iron grip his albino lover had it in. Prussia's eyes opened and blinked to get used to the light, turning and finding Canada. He let the blonde's finger go.

"Oh. Matthew. How was your day?" Prussia asked, sitting up. Canada kissed Prussia's cheek.

"Lacking you," he replied with a meek smile. Prussia scoffed.

"Wasn't that what you wanted?" He inquired bitterly. Canada rolled his eyes and fixed his glasses, pulling Prussia to his feet.

"Come on, you big baby, grab Gilbird and meet me outside. We're going for a midnight picnic," Canada ordered.

"But its midnight!" Prussia whined.

"Hence the 'midnight' of the 'midnight picnic'."

Reluctantly, Prussia went to hunt down his chick, who was sleeping under Canada's hockey jacket. When Prussia opened up the door, Canada was there with a bag of stuff. "Let's do this," Prussia sighed.

"Great! I know the perfect place!" Canada chirped, turning and starting to run.

"Hey wait, I got to get something!" Prussia called, to which the Canadian groaned and waited impatiently.

* * *

The two ventured until they reached a small lake. Canada pulled out a blanket and they spread it out. Canada plopped down onto the blanket, turning and motioning Prussia to follow his example.

The silverette and blonde ate their food while staring at the way the moon reflected onto the water's surface. They laid on their bellies when the food was gone and sat in silence, listening to nature and enjoying how warm the summer nights were. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Prussia asked intelligently. Canada giggled.

"I said I'm sorry, Gil. I was rude and inconsiderate to your feelings," Canada explained.

"Ah, don't be sorry. It's your birthday, anyways," Prussia shrugged, rolling over onto his back and relaxing.

Canada suddenly pinned the Prussian's arms above his head and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, all Prussia could say was, "and that's why I think you are awesome. You act submissive until you...well, until you don't."

Canada laughed, laying on top of the albino with his head resting on the other's chest. "It doesn't matter what day it is, Gilbert. One should always be considerate of people's feelings," Canada reminded.

Prussia closed his eyes. "Yeah, I guess," He sighed. "Hey, reach into my pants."

Canada sat up. "Aw, c'mon, Gil! It's late and I'm sleepy; we'll do this tomorrow!" Canada whined. Prussia raised his eyebrow.

"No, I meant my pant's pocket," He chuckled. Canada blushed and did as he was told, pulling out a little box.

"You aren't proposing, are you?" Canada teased.

"You know this awesomeness doesn't do marriage," Prussia replied. Canada smiled and opened up the box, pulling out a necklace with a maple leaf on it. The maple leaf was made with red rhinestones.

"Gilbert, it's so-!" Canada was speechless. Prussia kissed him gently.

"It was between that and the golden beaver, and that was less expensive," Prussia explained. Canada tackled the albino into a hug.

"Thank you so so so much!" He squealed. Prussia rolled his eyes, looking over at the lake. He smirked, grabbing the Canadian's sweater and pulling it over his head. Canada squeaked in surprise as Prussia stripped him, picked him up, and tossed him in the water. "Cold!" Canada yelped as he resurfaced.

Prussia laughed, pulling off his pants and shirt and jumping in. "Holy shit, you weren't kidding!" He cried. Canada laughed, swimming in a circle around the Prussian.

"It was your brilliant idea to go skinny-dipping at past-midnight! Now you're gonna swim with me, babe!" Canada grinned.

"Well, your boyfriend's dick is going to freeze off, damn it!" Prussia whined. Canada laughed.

"Oh, its not even that bad. Its July!" Canada laughed.

"Speaking of July, you goin to your bro's party?" Prussia asked. Canada shrugged.

"He'd never let me live it down if I didn't show up, so I have to," Canada sighed. Prussia smiled.

"Yeah, he'd probably break down your door and drag you out like when he had his Christmas party!" Canada cringed.

"Oh, don't remind me..."

* * *

that necklace is real. the maple leaf, that is. the golden beaver is not, not to my knowledge anyways

I want to do this midnight picnic with my boyfriend when we get married. Canada...nighttime...July...lake...no skinnydipping though. I hate being naked...but you don't care about that.

I do believe very much that Canada can seme if he surprises the other person/they let him seme...like Canada's 2010 birthday! =D


End file.
